


Tony in trouble

by Sitting_Ducki



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitting_Ducki/pseuds/Sitting_Ducki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mid-day freak out from Tony the team finds he's been drugged and almost killed. SecNav after seeing Tony rage, agrees to give him another chance if he proves he's clean, wasn't doing it on purpose and passes random drug checks but will the others be as accepting even knowing the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth A.K.A North :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beth+A.K.A+North+%3A%29).



Gibbs came in from his 3rd coffee run of the day to see Tony looking pale and shaky. Tony had been acting strange all day but kept telling them he felt fine but when he got to the bullpen Tony was arguing with McGee who knew something was off. “Just wait until Gibbs gets back and then he can check on her. I'm sure that Abby's fine.” Gibbs frowns,

“What's going on? What's wrong with Abby?” Tony turns to him but they can tell he's not really looking at him but more through Gibbs.

“Who are you? What did you do with Abby?” Gibbs looks at McGee who groans.

“He started freaking out when he tried to call Abby and couldn't reach her. I told him that she probably had her music up too loud but he's ...” Gibbs turns to Tony.

“Calm down DiNozzo, we'll go down and check on her together. Then maybe a trip to go see Ducky.” Tony just looked at him strangely before running and hiding behind McGee who was confused. “DiNozzo, what's going on? This isn't funny.”

“Who is that? How does he know my name?” McGee tries a different approach.

“It's okay Tony, this is Jethro … he's a good guy. You don't remember him?” Tony slowly shakes his head. “Want to come with me to see Abby and another buddy? His name is Ducky and he's a doctor.” Tony shakes his head.

“I want to see Abby, can she come up here? He's going to get me if I go near him.” Gibbs knew something wasn't right.

“Bishop, can you call Abby and ask her to come up here. Tell her that Tony would like to make sure she's okay.” Ellie picks up the phone.

“I'm going to go down there and tell her in person. If the music's on too loud ...” Gibbs nods spotting SecNav and Vance on the catwalk.

“Tony, do you want to play a game? Uh … what about head down thumbs up?” Tony's eyes light up and McGee notices where Gibbs is looking.

“Yeah Tony, that sounds like a fun game to play. You can use my desk and I'll go sit over there at that desk.”

“Okay!” Tony just put his head down when Abby came off the elevator.

“Tony! Ellie said that you weren't feeling good, what's wrong?” She went to hug Tony but he backs away.

“Who are you? Where's Abby?” Abby frowns,

“Tony, that's not funny. What's going on?”

“We don't know he started to freak out and he's been acting strange. Now we're trying to play a game but he's been asking for you.” Tony shakes his head and Gibbs can see SecNav and Vance are watching the scene.

“No I want Abby. Where is she? What did you do with her?” Gibbs looks at Abby.

“Where's Bishop?”

“She went to get Ducky. She thought maybe he was sick or something but this is beyond ...” Tony suddenly pushed past them. “Tony, where are you going?”

“I'm going to find Abby. You're hiding her … I want Abby.” Gibbs tries to stop him and Tony pushes away. “No, leave me alone. I want Abby … I need her.” When Abby tried to approach him again he pushed her away making her trip hitting her head and Gibbs grabbed him. This turned into a struggle as Tony fought him and McGee and other agents joined in trying to restrain Tony who was out of control. Ducky finally had to give him a sedative while they waited for an ambulance to take him to the hospital and drew some blood at the same time.

“What the hell's going on Duck? What could've caused …?”

“I don't know … I don't think he's sick.” Gibbs frowns and shakes his head knowing where Ducky was headed.

“No, not DiNozzo. He's never touched the stuff in his life.” 

“Are you sure about that Jethro? He's been acting strange lately ...” Gibbs wanted to deny it but even with the sedative there were 4 agents holding Tony down.

“Actually I'm not sure.” Vance joins them. “I don't know what happened Leon. I went to get a coffee and ...” Vance nods,

“Well we'll see what happened. Are you accompanying him to the hospital?”

“Yeah, just to make sure he's checked into the psych ward and ...”

“Meet me back in my office and I'll tell you what I find out. Miss Scuito are you okay?” Abby was sitting against a desk holding her head and when she pulled her hand away there was blood on it.

“Oh no,” Gibbs hoped there was something truly wrong with Tony or he'd live to regret hurting Abby that way. Vance crouches by her as Ducky makes his way over. 

“It's okay, you're okay.” He looks at Ducky who nods.

“Come on my dear, lets go down to autopsy and get you checked out.” She slowly shakes her head.

“What's going to happen to Tony?” Gibbs sighs as Tony was still fighting against them.

“Don't worry about him, I'll be back as soon as he's stable and admitted. Listen to Ducky and McGee will be here to help you.” When Gibbs returns it's nearly 6 pm and they were still all there waiting for him. “What are you guys doing here? I thought ...”

“We wanted to know how Tony's doing. What happened do you know?” Gibbs sighs,

“No, they admitted him to they psychiatric ward because he's still hullucinating and they're not sure on what. He didn't even recognize Dr. Pitt or Norma … the doctor's will call me when he's calmer and then I can go try to find out what happened. Are you okay Abs?” She nods,

“Ducky said it was just bleeding because it was fresh. I didn't need stitches, he just cleaned it and put some gauze on it.” Gibbs hugs her and she sniffs. “Is he going to be okay?”

“I hope so Abs.” Vance joins them.

“I just got off the phone with SecNav. He wants this thoroughly investigated and has give your team a week to find out what the hell happened today.” They exchange looks and Vance sighs. “If you guys think that DiNozzo did this on purpose then I don't know what the hell has happened to everyone. From the looks of it he was on some kind of drug but we need to know if he was drugged and how or if he did it by choice.” Gibbs nods,

“We'll start off with his apartment. McGee get Dornaget and get to his apartment. Seal it off and bring in anything that might be used to drug him, any pills or liquids you find in his apartmet. Bishop, you stay here and go through DiNozzo's desk thoroughly and make sure you mark anything liquid or inappropriate for testing.” Abby looks at him.

“Ducky wants me to go home and rest.”

“I know and that's where I'm going. I'm taking you home to rest and then tomorrow you can come back while we send this off to the FBI lab.” Abby shakes her head.

“I can do the testing and I want to run the video feed. Those jokers would probably frame him just to ...” Vance nods,

“I agree with Miss Scuito but only after you've rested. After everything is collected you guys go home and rest. I have a feeling it's going to be a long couple of weeks.” After collecting all liquids, powders, pills and such from Tony's apartment McGee heads to Gibbs' house to report. Abby sent him a text that she was staying with Gibbs and invited him over for dinner which he gladly accepted.

“Hey boss,” Gibbs looks up from the paperwork for admitting Tony to the psych ward.

“Hey, did you bag and tag everything?” McGee nods sitting at the table.

“Yeah and he has a lot of stuff. We got anything and everything that was liquid, anything that came in contact with his skin even if it wasn't liquid. Dornaget had this idea from show where someone was poisoned through their skin with deodorant or something like that. Any pills but it just looked like aspirin and vitamins, weird looking food but we put that in the cooler.” Gibbs nods,

“Good job, Abby's upstairs resting while dinner cooks.”

“Okay, hey boss. Can I ask why you sent Dornaget with me? I mean it's Tony's apartment and … well Bishop's on the team already.”

“Well he's got more personal stuff in his desk and Dornaget is joining the team until Tony can return if he does. He will have to prove he wasn't doing the drugs on purpose but I know him better and stay clean.” Gibbs rubs his forehead. “They think he injested some powerful drugs because what Duck gave him was enough to knock out a horse and nothing showed up in his bloodwork so ...” 

“Yeah, we'll figure it out. Bishop has everything bagged and tagged ready for Abby too. We'll start with the items and then go through security footage if it comes to that.” Gibbs nods as the oven timer went off.

“Better go check on Abby before she gets mad. I don't want her worked up any more today.” Upstairs Abby was just staring out the window of the guest room.

“Hey Abs, how are you feeling?” Abby leans into him.

“Did I do something wrong? I mean he attacked me but ...” McGee hugs her.

“No, of course you didn't Abby. He's been actin weird all day and I'm thinking maybe there's another Abby we just don't know about. That still doesn't excuse why he didn't recognize you but we'll find out what happened.” Abby nods,

“What are you doing here? Isn't Delilah waiting for you?”

“I called her on the way to Tony's house. She would've come but she can't get up the stairs to come inside. She said if you need to talk to call her but she knows we usually get together here so she's okay.” Abby nods,

“It just feels weird right now. Like it was a bad dream or something. Will you help me go over the stuff and ...” McGee nods,

“I also want to go over security footage to see if anything unusual happened today.” Abby nods and they head downstairs where Gibbs was talking to Bishop.

“Okay, thanks and yeah come in we have to write incident reports and then take time off when the case is closed or solved.” While they were talking McGee set the table knowing Gibbs would expect some help while he dealt with stuff and Abby. When they were done Gibbs served dinner with a nod to McGee and then sent home a plate to take to Delilah. He also had it in his head to build a ramp so Delilah could get in his home as she was as welcome as the others. He had a feeling they were going to stick together more now that Tony was in trouble like they always did.


	2. Chapter 2

It took less than 48 hours for Abby and McGee to find out how Tony was drugged. They found he had a new neighbor whose name was Abigail and had a thing for Tony. She was dellusional enough to think he was in love with her and when he would come and go at all hours of the day and night she assumed he was cheating on her. They found a audio device in his bedroom attached to his headboard and recordings of Abigails voice to put ideas in Tony's head. Tony was still heavily drugged from the products Abigail put into his house replacing his normal things for almost 3 full days.

“Is he going to be okay Gibbs?”

“I think so Abs. He needs to get everything out of his system and then spend time in there to prove he's not a danger to himself or others before he can try to return to work. Then he'll be restricted in what he can do but after a certain ammount of clean drug tests we can try him out in the field.”

“He's not a drug user, he's always came out clean before.”

“I know and I don't doubt he will again but this is to prove to everyone he's not using and he was poisoned. Abby … they just want to clear him to return to work.”

“I know.” She leans against him as his phone rings.

“Yeah Gibbs,” He listens for a few minutes. “Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes and thanks for calling.” He hangs up and Abby was looking at him.

“Tony's coming around and refuses to cooperate without speaking to me or his dad. Senior's out of town so ...” Abby nods,

“Are you going to tell him what happened?” Gibbs nods,

“He's going to wonder why he's being held for psychiatric evaluation and the drug testing and everything else Abs. It's not something I can keep from him.” Abby sighs,

“Will you tell him I'm okay and that I'm not mad at him or anything. The drugs she slipped him were pretty powerful and he's lucky they didn't kill him. The ammount of stuff he puts on each day should've caused an OD.” Gibbs hugs her,

“I'll let him know.” Gibbs went upstairs where McGee and Bishop were working on the wrap up of the case. “Hey I have to go out for a while. Tony's coming around and won't cooperate without seeing me or his father. Can you handle things here for now McGee?”

“Of course boss. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah … Tony's coming around and wants to see me. I have to let him know what's going on and make sure he didn't know what happened.”

“Let him know we're thinking about him.”

“Okay, I will.” At the hospital Tony was strapped to a bed by himself as Gibbs talked to his doctor outside the room.

“He's insisting that he won't harm himself, that this is a mistake, that its a set up and all sorts of things. He's here for a mandatory 72 hour hold but I'm starting to think we'll need to extend it due to the nature. It's nearly been 72 hours and he's not helping anything.” Gibbs sighs,

“We found out who drugged him and the levels should've killed him. He probably doesn't even know what happened and the lab tech is surprised he's even alive because of the levels of drugs. I'll get him to cooperate but he seriously hates hospitals.”

“If you can get him to commit himself voluntarily I'll make sure he gets out of here when I think he's not in danger. As long as he has somewhere to go and he has someone watching out for him.” 

“I will and he does. Just let me talk with him.”

“Okay and sorry about the restraints but he was fighting us.”

“Let him out and I'll make sure he cooperates. He's probably confused and upset by everything.” Two orderlies let Tony out of the restraints. “Okay, you can leave us alone.”

“Sorry sir but he's violent and ...” Gibbs gives them a look.

“It wasn't a request and Tony's not going to fight me. Will you Tony?” Tony looks at him like he's crazy.

“Do I look like I have a death wish?”

“See, it'll be fine and I'll take full responsibility.” They leave and Tony sits up.

“What the hell happened Gibbs? They said that I went psychotic at work and you had them lock me up. Why would you do that?”

“You don't remember anything about Monday?”

“No, should I?”

“Do you know your neighbor Abigail?” Tony makes a face.

“Yeah, trampy looking lady who tries too hard. She's interested in me but she has a new guy over almost every night. I can't ...” Gibbs sits across from him. “Did she get me committed? You have to get me out of here Gibbs, I don't know what ...”

“She had something to do with it but … she drugged you Tony.”

“She drugged me? Gibbs I don't know what ...”

“She replaced your aftershave, body soap, shampoo and anything you use daily with new ones she put drugs in. She supplied the drugged items to be absorbed by you slowly through your skin.” Tony closes his eyes with a groan.

“She did all of this? Why? What did I ever do to her?”

“She saw you coming and going all hours of the night. She's dellusional and thinks that you're with her but that you coming and going for work meant you were cheating on her.” Tony nods,

“Okay, that explains why she was so cold sometimes. It was usually after we got late night call outs … I wouldn't care because I usually just want to go to sleep. That doesn't explain why I'm here or why they won't let me out.”

“You had a reaction to the drugs and we had to get you hospitalized. You freaked out and didn't recognize anyone, you knocked Abby down giving her a concussion and it was seen by Vance and SecNav.” Tony groans burying his face in his hands. “The good news is she's okay and she's worried about you. The bad news ...”

“I know the bad news Gibbs. You didn't have to come here to tell me. It's my job, my career … hell I'll be lucky if I'm not on the streets by the new year.” Gibbs sighs and just looks at him. “You know Vance hates me and SecNav … I lost it. I'm … I was senior field agent and now ...”

“Right now you are on leave. You'll have to be legally released from the hospital, under go drug counseling and be on desk duty until 5 random drug tests come back clean but other than that you are still my senior field agent.”

“How? How am I supposed to go back to work and get respected or even face them after this? Vance is just going by protocol and he'll have me out of there as soon as I'm out of here.”

“When he told us that you can return we just stared at him shocked he'd go for it but he said he knew that wasn't you. You were freaking out and acting like a child first asking for Abby … we found that was the neighbor. She was leaving suggestive cd's in your house trying to get you to fall for her. You didn't recognize anyone and it took 5 of us to hold you down after you knocked Abby down.” Tony frowns,

“Are you sure she's okay? I would never ...”

“I know and she is. She just stayed down long enough to rest and that was more because she was upset that you freaked out. I do have to tell you that Bishop went through your desk to look for anything out of the ordinary that would cause your behavior. Not even sedation worked on you. Tim and Dornaget went through your apartment and only took any pills, liquids and stuff you put in on your skin. Dornie heard about someone getting drugged that way.” Tony rubs his face.

“What do I have to do now?”

“Well commit yourself voluntarily and the doctor promised he'll release you to me whenever he feels you're not a danger to yourself or others. We know it wasn't you because even with your worst concussions you were never like that.”

“Anything I did that I should be embarrssed about?”

“Well you wanted to play heads down thumbs up with Tim.” Tony turns red and Gibbs smiles.

“We were trying to calm you down while we got Abby. She's worried about you and said to tell you that and she doesn't blame you.” Tony rubs his face. “Tony, if you cooperate then we'll back you up 100 percent.”

“How? Why? I can't believe … what happened to Abigail?”

“She's under arrest for attempted murder of a federal agent and breaking and entering and a variety of stuff. They handed the case to Balboa. Abby insisted on handling the evidence because she didn't trust the FBI to get it done right.”

“Are you sure she's okay?”

“Yeah, I'm positive and I bet when you're released she'll be at the house to welcome you home. We're getting a week off to deal and I'm sure you'll be home before then.”

“Yeah, I just have to find a new place to live. I can't stay there with that going on or ...”

“You can stay with me while you recover and find a new place.” Tony nods,

“Okay … as long as they don't try to keep me here because I won't harm myself or ...”

“From what I hear you were pretty combative and you were when we brought you in.” 

“Hey boss, when you said I attacked Abby …?”

“She was trying to calm you down because you kept asking for Abby you pushed her and knocked her down. She's physically fine but I think you scared her. She's also more worried about you but knowing what she knows about your former neighbor helps.”

“Tell her I'm so sorry and I don't know what in the world happened. I'll do whatever it takes to go back to normal.”

“I will and I'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure they'll want to send you letters and see how you're doing.”

“Thanks Gibbs,”

Back at NCIS Abby and Ducky were waiting with Tim and Bishop in the bullpen.

“How's he doing Gibbs?”

“He's agreed to sign himself in voluntarily and the doctor agrees to let him out in a few days. They just want to see how he's doing and make sure he's not violent. He wasn't doing too well waking up there and he feels horrible for what happened.” Abby sighs,

“Will he be okay?”

“Yeah, he's going to be fine. He just needs support and his family. He's going to move out of his apartment so he'll stay with me until things get back to normal.” Tim looks at the others.

“When is it ever normal here?” Gibbs rolls his eyes and McGee goes on. “Vance said we could leave whenever we're ready.”

“Okay, are you going to Delilah's tonight?”

“No, her parents have her over for family visiting or something like that. She invited me but that's more family then I really feel like hanging out with.” Gibbs nods,

“Okay, if you don't mind I have a project I can use help with. You too Abs if you want to help.” Abby nods and they both figure it's something for Tony so after talking to Vance they leave for their week off. At the house Abby starts packing up what used to be Kelly's old room that Gibbs was turning into a guest room. He couldn't pack up Shannon's stuff yet and he usually used the guest room so he thought Tony might actually prefer a real room. Tim helped him finish the ramp for Delilah's use and install it while assuring Gibbs that Delilah would love to visit as they had talked about it before but the only problem was the steps as she didn't want to be carried up and down them.


End file.
